The Developmental Research plan provides for the critical selection, nurturing, development, oversight and management of nascent research programs that is needed to implement a highly relevant and productive program. It will function as an integral component of the Region VI RCE's mission by opening up new lines of research and relevant product development. The plan takes advantage of the region's wealth of relevant scientific expertise to allow for maximal utilization of Developmental Research as a tool to explore promising research leads. The scientific leadership for research projects will be provided both by investigators who are already established in biodefense research, as well as others willing to apply their expertise to a novel aspect of product-oriented biodefense research. In this way, the Developmental Research program will complement the Career Development program in increasing the numbers of dedicated biodefense investigators. An essential feature of this plan is a systematic and rigorous management approach that will allow for the selection of the most relevant and scientifically sound research projects and that will allow for an effective monitoring and evaluation process. The Program will be managed by an Associate Director of the RCE and will draw upon the expertise of the RCE Scientific Advisory Board to reach decisions concerning continued support of productive developmental research versus early discontinuation of unproductive projects, and selection of new projects for funding under this program, thereby contributing to the establishment of a product development pipeline within the RCE.